


Fate or not, hot!

by CharminglyEvil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Cheating, Christmas Eve, Collars, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Leashes, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to put together little drabbles, ficlets and oneshots that I have in store or that come to me out of nowhere. Evil Charming. NSFW nor for canon lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She fucks him

David tosses his head back, purring loud enough to echo through the hallway in Regina’s mansion. He didn’t recall feeling this full before. He was too curious for his own good and thought he was throwing himself into some sort of predicament because he was quite sure Regina would never indulge in his fantasy. He couldn’t be more wrong.

Then, when he felt her well lubed fingers sliding into him, thrusting gently, preparing him good and proper, he thought that maybe he should’ve asked her to fuck his ass long ago.

But now, now that she is pounding his ass hard and fast, slapping his ass, stroking his cock faster by the minute and telling him all the wicked things she’s yet to do with him, David thinks that he finally knows what being in heaven feels like.


	2. She teases him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She teases him, and he loves it (sometimes!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a lot shorter, but whatever. It comes here because it has no connection to anything I've written with them before, even if the tone is quite the same. Enjoy!

Cold nights in Storybrooke are usually faced with a rather calming silence coursing through the empty streets, once no one wants to stay out in the freezing cold weather so typical in Maine. That’s why an attentive person passing by the Sheriff’s Station would probably hear the loud moan coming from inside. No one can hear it though. No one can see what's happening thanks to a cloaking spell, which is not cheap at all.

David's deep groans are filling up the room for Regina hasn't spoken a single word since she suddenly stormed inside the station a little after 10 P.M. His legs and arms are firmly tied to his chair and for some reason he can't move his torso even if he knows he can do it. And not moving is torture.

Oh, and he is absolutely, undeniably and gloriously naked!

Regina sits in front of him, the paper work he was filling up scattered all over the floor, his desk now wiped clean. She’s also very much naked, skin flushed with arousal. She’s gasping and writhing with each stroke of her fingers inside her slick pussy. David can only watch and lick his lips, practically salivating for a taste of her, but he can't freaking move.

"Regina, why are you doing this?" His voice is pleading and husky. He is confused. Maybe he upset her somehow during the town meeting early that week. Maybe she didn’t like the way he spoke to her when Henry invited him to dinner at the mansion. Still, he can’t help the lust burning inside him for his sexy lover.

She doesn’t reply. Instead, she gets up from where she’s sat touching herself and silences him by taking her soaked finger out of her pussy, running it over his lips, wetting them before taking his lower lip between her teeth and planting a lingering kiss on them. When he thinks about deepening the kiss, she retreats, leaving him with his mouth hanging open and a look of frustration in his eyes.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite public worker," she crouches down, leveling their eyes, looking at him with an intensity he didn’t see before. Her eyes drop to his lips when she racks her nails down his neck, spending some time touching and pulling at his nipples. She nuzzles his cheek gently and touches the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue before whispering, “Do I need a reason to take him when he’s tied to his own chair?”

A strangled whimper leaves his lips when she bumps her nose to his, holding his jaw tenderly and looking into his eyes like they were the lights guiding her life. Then, when she fuses her mouth to his, running the tip of her tongue along his upper lip, eagerly opening her mouth to his probing tongue, David thinks that maybe they are not so lonely as he believed them to be. He wants to talk about this. He wants to discuss everything that has been going on between them, but she won’t give him a chance, not tonight.

Regina straddles his hips, hands holding his shoulders firmly, looking intently at him, eyes dark as the night surrounding them. Her labored breathing telling him that she’s just as affected by him as he is by her.

She grasps his shaft in her hand, stroking him a few times, delighted by the sounds he makes only for her. She brushes the tip along her slit before taking him in one quick motion, gasping at the way he always stretches her.

She plants her feet on the floor and holds his shoulders for leverage, gyrating her hips once, twice, kissing her way up from his chest to his jaw, pecking his lips just before she slams herself down his shaft, making him gasp loudly.

David is looking at her, pleading in quiet whispers for her to release him, to let him touch her. Regina looks up at him, eyes dark and full of lust and something else he can’t quite put his finger on, but he has no time to think about it because he suddenly feels his legs free. He can’t touch her properly yet, but he still manages to thrust his hips up a handful of times, hitting that spot inside her that leaves her gasping for air and grabbing the back of his neck to bring his lips to hers in a heated exchange, sloppy and hot. The smell of sweat, sex and wonder intoxicates his mind and blacks out her thoughts, reducing the world to what they have now, because it’s true and only theirs to bear.

She waves a hand once again and the next second his arms are free, both hands flying to her waist, kneading the tender flesh, while he pistons his hips up, meeting her thrust for thrust; gasp for gasp.

And David, as transfixed as he is with her beautiful face contorted in pleasure, forgets about himself and lets her ride their pleasure, running his hands up and down her back, groaning when she crushes his lips to his once again, and her breasts press against his chest, her gasps and whimpers heightening his senses.

She picks up the pace, a tight sensation at the pit of her stomach spreading throughout her body, making her muscles start to quiver. They’re looking at each other, a hand in his shoulder, another flying to her clit, circling it with quick motions, her eyelids half closed, her lips parted.

He’s holding back as much as he can, but it won’t last longer if she keeps touching herself like that. He loves watching her, loves taking her when she shows up out of nowhere at the station, but today it’s everything about her and her needs and her cries of pleasure.

He feels her body tense, the muscles of her belly tight, her thighs grasping his with a strength he never thought she had. He leaves a trail of wet kisses up the column of her neck, up to her lips, kissing her deep and hard, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, pulling her hips down to his, feeling her whole body tensing even further. “That’s it, Regina, come for me,” he whispers into her ear, and she tumbles down over the edge, her screams filling his heart with a delightful sense of pleasure.

He thrusts up a handful of times more before he reaches his high, slamming her hips down to his and stilling her movements when he comes inside her, her walls fluttering around him when their eyes lock together once again.

* * *

 

“It makes no sense for you to come here and just tie me up like that,” David reasons with Regina, she just laughs and picks up her bra.

“I can do whatever I want, don’t forget I’m still the Mayor of this town,” she snorts and rests her head on his shoulder when he holds her.

“How can I forget when I have to send you a monthly report that basically says the same thing just because you think it’s important to keep track of the history of this department,” he mocks her and laughs when she turns in his arms with an indignant look in her face.

“Well, given that every single time you come to my office to _discuss_ the report you ask for the last hour in my agenda, I don’t think you have much to complain about,” she sticks her tongue out and frees herself from his hold, dressing up quickly, giving him a quick kiss and leaves before she pounces on him once again.

Later, when he’s properly dressed again, David looks around his office and the mess they both did, smiling fondly at this woman he so loves. “I have no reason to complain, Madam Mayor, not at all.”


	3. They travel together aka she sucks his cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A business trip can turn into something else (or not).

Ever since the barrier between Storybrooke and the land without magic was controlled, so that any person could come and go freely, Regina realized that her small town became a real one and now she has to travel a few times during the year to attend business regarding her position as Mayor. These trips are usually boring, unless she’s got company. And right now, she has the best partner she could ask for.

* * *

 

David thinks that Regina is a very nice person for inviting and letting him drive to New York and back to Storybrooke. When she invited him, he truly thought she wanted someone to accompany her in NY. He is naïve, he thinks, because right now he is very thankful that this was never Regina’s only intention.

And he is even more thankful that she bought a new car a few months back with all the technology available, including autopilot (which left him baffled that he could just set the course and not worry too much about their way to the city), otherwise he would be in trouble when she decided to give him a very much appreciated hand job because, as she stated, “you have been too tense lately, and driving like that is never good. So either you let me do this or I will take the wheel.”

He tried to argue against it, but in reality he was more than happy to have her small hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it softly, her fingers touching him from base to tip very, very lightly until he’s breathing heavily, unable to concentrate on his task. He didn’t trust the technology enough to keep going, so he pulls over before something bad happens to them.

She smirks as soon as she realizes they stopped. She looks down at his hard cock in her hand, smearing the pearl liquid oozing out of it along his shaft before lowering her head and taking him into her mouth.

He groans when he feels her warm mouth enveloping him, her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock before she starts bobbing her head up and down lazily, trying to take as much cock as she can.

David groans loudly and buries his hand into her hair, pulling her away from him, grinning when she licks her lips. He bends down and kisses her before guiding her back to his cock, his hand just massaging her scalp, each hum coming from her making him shiver, goose bumps breaking all over his body.

And so she spends a lot of time just sucking him into her wicked mouth. Her tongue swirls repeatedly around the head of his cock, her cheeks hollowing every time she sucks just the tip, teasing him with her tongue against his balls so heavy and hot. The intense heat inside the car makes his skin break into beads of sweat, his chest and back getting dumper with each passing minute.

Regina keeps sucking him off skillfully, managing to take him fully inside her mouth, which is a feat because he’s a big boy and that’s probably the reason why she’s always blowing him. She loves the feeling of his rigid flesh against her tongue, veins standing out, shallow breathing telling her that he more than loves what she’s doing.

Then, when she gives him a long and slow lick, stroking his shaft with one hand, the other massaging his balls lazily, David sees stars behind his eyes, moaning loudly and shaking in his seat. He pushes her down his cock, hitting the back of her throat with a handful of shallow thrusts before coming inside her mouth, shouting loud enough to probably be heard back in Storybrooke.

Regina is still sucking him, feeling his cock throbbing inside her mouth. She swallows his come, loving his hot seed running down her tongue. She gulps as much as come as she can, taking her mouth away when she choke a little, stroking him until he’s spent and dry.

She picks up a small towel from her bag and cleans him up, putting his cock back inside his boxers, smiling at him before he kisses her deeply, stroking his tongue against hers, and feeling like the dirtiest man in the world.

“I think it’s best for us if I take the wheel now,” she tells him, opening the passenger door.

“Why?”

“After this, I think you are not exactly in a good position to do anything that demands a lot of attention, which means you will switch places because I want to get back home alive,” she winks at him and opens the door for him.

David agrees when he stands on his feet with trembling legs. His heart was still racing as fast as a racing car and he was feeling like his legs were made of jelly.

“By all means, your Majesty, take us safely to the Big Apple,” he bows and walks around the car, taking his seat, and breathing heavily hoping to calm his heart.

They arrive safely in New York, having little to no time to do anything other than attend meetings and try to learn new experiences to make the life of Storybrooke’s people better.

So Regina has no idea what David has in mind when he throws the keys of the car to her, but he likes retribution, and two hours after they leave New York she is the one who pulls over this time because his fingers are inside her, thrusting in and out so very slowly, sucking her breast through the fabric of her see-through blouse.

And when she comes, the sound of his fingers fucking her resonating inside the car, his hot breath making her shiver with sheer lust, David thinks that he is the luckiest bastard in all the realms because the queen is his, and he is wholeheartedly hers.


	4. A first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David loves when Regina surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is non-magical Storybrooke. A perfect place for AU, don't you think?  
> No beta work. Mistakes are on me.

He’s done it so many times that he never really gave it much thought before. He always had so much fun when being the one controlling the situation, but now everything is different.

Now David Nolan, respected hero and Sheriff of Storybrooke, is tied up to a bed and perfectly blindfolded in one of Regina’s guest rooms. For the past 30 minutes she has been talking to someone downstairs. He told his wife he was going to take a trip out of town to solve some problems regarding the sheriff department. Kathryn believed him.

He crossed the town line and 30 minutes later was back, heading straight to the Mayor’s manor where he waited for her in her bed, gloriously naked and intensely horny. He knew she would love the surprise.

And she did, or so he thought until she hold his cock in her hand, pumping it in her fist several times and dragging him out of her bedroom. A searing kiss erased any concerns from his mind, and that was the mistake that led him to where he is now.

* * *

 

38 minutes after leaving him upstairs, Regina heads to the room where his hands and feet are tied to the bed, exposing him to the eyes of any person. Sadly no one lived in that house but her. Still she would’ve loved to see some of his fans seeing him like that.

She doesn’t make a noise, but he can tell when she is coming inside the bedroom very quietly as to not disturb the silence.

“Regina, what are you doing?” His voice sounded too husky for his liking. He can hear her footsteps coming closer, but she still says nothing at all.

He whimpers quietly when she touches the sweaty skin of his back with the tips of her fingers. Regina lands a kiss at the base of his neck, nipping gently at his shoulder, when he exhales a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“I have been planning on doing this for months now, dear Sheriff,” she whispers, nibbling at the shell of his ear. David lets a shudder rock his body. He is equal parts nervous and aroused because he never felt so helpless like now. He wants to fuck her, slide his cock inside her hot cunt and pound it all night long, but he also wants to know what she’s about to do to him.

The room grows silent again. David’s body tenses when he feels her hand running up his right leg, tracing the scar right behind his knee before landing a gentle kiss in his inner thigh. He is sure she is going to take him in her mouth because he loves it. No one sucks cock like Regina.

What happens next makes him yelp and groan at the same time.

He didn’t understand why she had put that pillow under his belly, but now it was pretty clear. She forces his legs apart enough to give her room to kneel between his legs. Her hands knead his ass cheeks roughly, leaving prints of her hands in his flesh.

When he feels the wet licks of her tongue against his butt hole, something nobody has ever done to him, David shouts.

He’s done it to every woman he’s ever fucked in his life, including that school teacher who introduced him to the art of cheating. But this, this is different and glorious and intense like anything he’s ever experienced before. Now he understands why it’s something Regina is always asking him to do to her. It’s heavenly!

So, when Regina starts stroking his cock lazily, mirroring the pace of her tongue, David thinks that he should have thought about this before.

When he feels her tongue wetting his entrance enough for her to push a finger inside him, David Nolan, respected hero, turns out to be a screaming slut, writhing and shouting nonsensical things when his whole body tenses, a guttural groan leaving his throat when he comes with Regina’s names in his lips.

Oh, he loves rimming.

 


	5. He is a bastard and she loves it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a bit cruel, but I don't care really. Enjoy!

“Yes?”

“Regina, it’s me, Snow. Do you have a moment?”

“I have two if you need.”

“Oh, well, I was thinking if you’d like to come tonight for dinner. David thinks you’ve been too lonely since Henry moved to Boston.”

“That’s lovely, but I don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s no problem, besides David has been working so much lately with all these shifts during the week that I think it’s a good opportunity to relax and have a good time together.”

“I don’t want to invade your privacy, Snow.”

“That’s not the case, Regina. This is what family does, support each other. I’m waiting for you tonight.”

“Okay, I will be there.”

 

Regina tosses her phone somewhere close to her desk.

David comes behind her and slides his cock inside her once again, loving the tightness of her warm asshole.

“You are a fucking bastard,” Regina tells him, pushing her hips against his, moaning when he starts massaging her clit.

“I know I am,” he speaks calmly, even if he's breathing rapidly with each thrust.

“Inviting me to your home for dinner,” she moans softly when he shoves two fingers inside her cunt. “Why?”

“Because tonight I will spike my wife’s drink and take her upstairs to our bedroom and while she’s passed out, I will fuck you in front of her.”

“I don’t want to be part of this!” She looks at him completely scandalized.

He chuckles and picks up the pace of his thrusts, sliding his cock easily inside her. “You have no choice but to go, you promised her. And don’t fool yourself, darling,” he speaks slowly, his husky voice making her shiver, “your cunt tells me you are already looking forward to this dinner tonight.”

Who does Regina want to fool? Yes, she will go to his home, act like a good little friend just to end up in his bed with Snow a few feet away from them.

She looks back at him and smirks right before she comes on his hand.

She can’t wait for tonight.


	6. In which they secretly meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is. It just is. Enjoy!  
> BTW, this is AU. It's not related to any of the ongoing stuff.

“Oh my god, don’t stop!”

“David will do, honey,” Regina hears and senses the mischievous grin across his face and huffs. She tries to say something, but ends up making him outright laugh when she exhales a shuddering breath as he moves his hips forward, thrusting inside her deeper. 

“I know you love it, Regina,” he speaks softly, grabbing her legs and opening them wider. “You love when I push my cock inside your tight little ass,” he pulls himself out until the tip remains inside her. “When my dick is growing harder inside you,” he pushes himself in just to pull back again. “I know you love the feel of these veins rubbing against you,” he whispers, making her shiver. “I can tell my little slut loves it when I fuck her ass good and proper.” Regina groans, reaching for her clit and massaging it. 

He looks at her face shining in the dim light of his room, sweat running down her temples, mouth agape. His hands knead her thighs, belly, ribcage, and the underside of her breast until he grips her hands, pinning them over her head. 

He pushes himself inside her again, slowly this time, savoring the tightness around his cock, making her gasp out loud. 

He smiles, choosing to still his movements and let her sense him throbbing inside her. David pins her hands with his left while he gently rubs the pad of his right thumb against her clit. He pushes two fingers inside her soaked cunt, thrusting in and out. 

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and the shadow of a smile makes her look stunning. “So wet, darling,” he whispers huskily, choosing to bend over her body, rubbing his chest against her breasts before sucking her nipples into his mouth one by one. 

David straightens his back, releasing her hands, and pulling his fingers out of her pussy and his cock out of her ass. Her muffled protest is shut by his hungry lips on hers. 

She breaks the kiss and pushes him away from her. Leaning on her elbows she glares at him when she sees him coating his cock with the fingers he was fucking her. She groans and tosses her head back on her pillow, taking a deep breath. 

He bends over her once again, lips hovering above hers, tongue licking the corners of her mouth. “What do you want me to do, Regina?” He knows she can’t resist his raspy voice against her ear when the only thing she wants is for him to fuck her senseless. 

“Stop teasing me,” she whimpers, closing her eyes when he rolls her clit between his thumb and forefinger, making her gasp. 

“I’m not teasing, darling,” he says simply, pushing a finger inside her. “I merely want to know what _you_ need.”  <p>

“You need to stop stalling,” she grabs him by the neck, lowering his mouth to hers, and kissing him hungrily. “I need you to fuck me now.” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he breathes out his words against her neck before pushing his cock inside her again. 

Her strangled cry fills the bedroom, and he thrusts gently at first, waiting for her to relax more and take him. His thumb is once again massaging her clit, his middle finger touching her wet entrance. 

He takes a few minutes before she locks her ankles around his hips, pushing him forward. He groans when he feels himself deep inside her. His head spins when she grinds against him, urging him to move. 

“So tight,” he whispers into her skin when he kisses her neck and jaw before resting his weight on his hands. She runs her hands over his chest, feeling the tightness of his muscles. Angling his hips, he pounds his cock inside her, fucking her deep. 

“More,” she begs, tightening him inside her enough for David to growl. He opens her legs wider again and fucks her harder and faster, making the bed squeak. 

He fucks and fucks her, feeling her gripping him harder with every thrust. His fingers are working her pussy, the wet sounds of their skin smacking together fill up the bedroom until her back arches off the mattress. Her moan sounds like music to his ears, it always does. He stills his hips, waiting for her to come down from her high. 

When she’s somewhat breathing normally again, Regina opens her eyes to David’s expectant stare, a small smile gracing his handsome features. He’s still inside her, and she knows he is shaking with need. She pushes her hips into his, telling him he should go on. 

David grips her hips tighter, slowly thrusting in and out. He senses his balls tightening with each push of his shaft inside her. He picks up the pace, closing his eyes and hammering his hips against hers, telling her how good she feels and how he loves to fuck her. So, when Regina pulls him to her, rubbing her chest against his and dragging her nails across his back, David gasps in surprise. Thrusting inside her one last time, deeper and harder, he comes with a guttural growl. 

* * *

 

It’s almost dawn when Regina wakes up warm and sated as she always is whenever she and David meet. Their traveling schedules to Boston have been one nightmare to match, but when they odds work in their favor, she never regrets. 

They have been living like this for the past two years. After all, neither of them have the guts to step up and challenge the odds of their careers just yet. She’s still new to her position as president of her father’s company. He is still trying to prove to his father that James is not as good as he is to run their 35 year-old airline. 

They met during Emma’s birthday party and there was an instantaneous sexual attraction between them. The next morning they found themselves hangover and utterly embarrassed. They took three long months of vivid memories and many awkward texts and e-mails to admit they wanted more of whatever they’ve thrown themselves into. 

They met several times. Sometimes they were seeking the protection of a new friend. Other times they wanted to act on that growing physical connection tying them together in a way any of them wanted to but they couldn’t help embracing that feeling.

And now, while she contemplates his handsome face, relaxed and free from the business man mask, Regina wishes for any god above to listen to her quiet prays. She wants this to last for as long as it matters for the both of them. And if she’s honest to herself, this can very well be forever.


	7. The mirror

“Look at the mirror, Regina!” David’s raspy voice makes Regina open her eyes, the view of them mesmerizing her senses.

 

He slowed his movements a few moments and realized how breathtaking the image of him sliding fucking her was.

 

The mirror still stands beside his bed, tall and wide enough to reflect their forms entirely. He shifts their bodies, both kneeling in front of it, staring at their reflection.

 

“Look at us,” he whispers into her ear, his right hand heading south, fingers massaging her clit, making her whimper with his firm touch. She tries to open her eyes and focus on the image before her. But it’s too much to have him touching her the way he’s doing and feeling the lazy thrusts of his thick length inside her.

 

“David,” she whimpers again, resting her head over his shoulder and purring loudly.

 

“Regina,” his voice is thick with arousal. He wants to finish this and fill her with his cum, but he needs her to see them looking so hot and depraved. “Open your eyes!” He commands, kneading her left breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers, making her moan. His free hand reaches for the night stand where he picks up the toy and shoves it inside her pussy. They both moan loud with the increased tightness.

 

Regina opens her eyes and eagerly stares at him. David’s arm comes around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. His fingers are running between her slick folds, steadily rubbing her clit. Regina moans again and bends forward, pressing her hips against his, feeling his cock rubbing deliciously inside her.

 

He fists his hand in her hair, pulling her back against his chest, fingers diving inside her pussy, rubbing her with quick motions. He is staring at the mirror when their eyes lock together again. Regina feels her insides burn with need for this man.

 

He reads her expression well enough to thrust his cock deeper, making her cry out into the silence enveloping the mansion. She pushes her body against his and he stills their movements long enough for her to stare at them in the mirror. _The beautiful vision of sex and love_.

 

Time slows down for a long moment. So long he thinks a lifetime has passed before she pushes her hips against his. The view of her sweaty form, her glazing eyes staring right into his make him gasp when she backs up against him again. David grips her hips groaning deep in his throat, fucking her faster. He slaps her ass a few times, loving the sounds she makes with each hit to her soft flesh.

 

Regina feels a steady fire take over her body, coming from the pit of her belly and spreading all over her, making her muscles tense; she gasps and pushes her hips harder against David’s every time she gazes at the mirror.

 

He presses himself against her back, their sweat mingling together, and his hand reaches for the dildo, thrusting it deep inside her cunt. The angle is awkward, but he doesn’t care because she is pushing her hips against his, sending him deeper inside her tight ass. He groans louder.

 

“Look at the mirror, Regina,” he demands, holding her head. “See how hot you are,” he tells her softly, making her eyes roll to the back of her head and her resolve to not give in crash to the ground.

 

David straights his back and pounds her harder and faster. Regina rubs her clit fast, loving the view of his body over hers.

 

She meets him thrust for thrust, squeezing his cock with each push of her hips. Regina senses his body tensing, his nails sharply digging into her skin, marking her as his when with a strangled groan he comes.

 

She keeps massaging her clit, the toy inside her sliding out of her pussy, but David doesn’t let it fall. He pushes it back inside her and thrusts his hips forward, fucking her harder. He’s fucking her with the dildo harder this time until she tenses under his fingers coming hard, her juices gushing out and wetting his hand. Her scream reaches his ears like the sweetest melody in the world.

 

And when David pulls his cock out and tosses the toy somewhere behind him, falling beside her, bringing her body closer to his, he realizes that in the most simplistic way, the mirror reflects their sheer need for each other and how the both of them can never go back being just David and Regina alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys noticed that I'm a bit obsessed with anal sex lately? :P


	8. Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say, the more you give me reason to do something the more excited and compromised I am to make it happen.  
> No beta work on this, mistakes on me.
> 
> Characters belong to ABC, sadly.

“My office, now!” His voice echoes through the small lobby leading to the spacious office. Slamming the door shut, he throws himself on the chair, undoing his tie and taking the deepest breathe of his life. 

David is overjoyed with everything that happened during the afternoon. The deal that would give a huge help to the company is finally signed and soon money will be flooding in his accounts. His dream is coming true!

To think he was nervous earlier, unsure as to how things would go by the end of the day, but now he is relieved and quite frankly in need of a good fuck to lift off the tension. 

His assistant opens the door hesitantly, looking over to him with a puzzled look in her eyes. She says nothing, just approaches his desk and waits.

David looks up at her, smiling. He puts a hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him and running his hands up and down the creamy flesh of her thighs. He plants a few light kisses in her belly while his hands go around her hips, squeezing her ass before urging her to sit on his lap. 

“We have to celebrate, dear,” he tells her, feeling his cock twitch when she rubs her delicious ass to his front.

“What’s there to celebrate?”

“Remember the Maine deal I told you about last week?” She just nods, throwing an arm over his shoulder and leaning a bit further against his chest. “It’s becoming reality sooner than I thought!”

She holds him and congratulates him on this amazing accomplishment, even if she still thinks it’s not a good deal. But she doesn’t care, not now. 

Regina moves off his lap and turns her back to him, taking her skirt off and straddling his hips. She feels his erection pressing against her center, the heat coming from her sex spreading all over her body. 

Regina takes his tie off, unbuttons his shirt, taking it out, alongside his jacket. She fumbles with the belt of his pants, opening them and zipping him down, pulling his pants and boxers off. She stares at him while she takes the rest of her clothing off, making him hungry for her when she finally straddles him again. 

He grabs her ass, kneading the tight muscle and slipping a finger between them to find her just like he had asked. 

“You’re such a good girl,” he whispers hotly against her neck, inhaling her perfume. He nuzzles her cheek, nipping at her lower lip before fusing their mouths together. 

They kiss lazily, his hands roaming over her body when Regina grounds her hips against his, making him gasp. He spots that naughty gleam in her eyes, the one that always thrills him beyond explanation.

“What’s it?” He asks when he notices her staring at him intently. 

“Nothing,” she replies, looking at him, licking her lips in anticipation. “What do you want, _boss_?” she emphasizes the last word, pauses for a moment, and leans forward, nipping at his right shoulder gently. 

“You know what I want, gorgeous,” he runs the tip his cock up and down her slit, making her gasp when he rubs only the tip against her clit. One of his hands fly back to her ass, massaging and groping the tender flesh he so loves to touch. 

Regina gets up and reaches for his personal drawer, opening it and looking for the small bottle of lube hidden between personal items. She finds it amongst the many condoms he insists to keep close. She takes his hand and pours some of the cool liquid on his fingers. David soaks them thoroughly, not taking his eyes off of her when she turns her back to him again, bending forward, and reaching behind her to remove the small butt plug. 

“No,” he whispers, holding her hand still, guiding it back to his desk. 

He’s still sat on the chair when he parts her ass cheeks, staring at the beautiful jewel plug he gave her a few weeks before. David lands two small kisses on her butt before gently removing the plug, loving the little whimpers coming from her once he decides to fuck her with it for a while. 

When he still his movements, Regina lifts her ass a little bit, pushing her hips back to take the plug in again, but he doesn’t let her. Tossing it aside, he drives a finger inside her, thrusting a handful of times before adding the second and doing the same before thrusting the third one. He thrusts slowly, stretching her enough to take his thick shaft. 

He gets up from the comfortable chair, his free hand reaching for her left breast while he fucks her with his fingers for some time. David leans forward and whispers into her ear all the things he wants to do to her. 

He straightens his back, pulling his fingers out of her asshole, staring at the small gape left. He licks his lips, eager to stick his cock inside her delicious, tight ass. She whimpers when he lands a few hard slaps on her ass. He thrusts his cock inside her soaking wet cunt, thrusting a handful of times before taking himself out and driving his shaft in her. 

Regina’s body stills completely, her head hitting the desk with a thud noise when she feels his pulsing cock buried to the hilt inside her. He gives her all the time she needs to get used to him while he runs his hands all over her body, kissing her back and whispering reassurances into her ear. He pinches her nipples, pulling them hard, and playing with them just the way he knows she likes it. One of his hands wonders down her stomach, grazing her skin before he shoves two fingers inside her cunt. 

Her breathes are shallow and her mind is getting foggy with need. He crooks the fingers inside her cunt, making her gasp louder this time. She clenches herself around him, pushing her hips against his cock, practically begging for him to stop teasing. 

When pinches her clit, circling it a few times, she lets a scream slip out of her throat, making him cover her mouth. “Shhh, darling,” he whispers into her ear, pulling himself almost all the way out of her before slamming his cock back inside. She moans. “No one needs to know what we are doing, don’t you agree?” She can only nod for her words are lost in the heat of his body against hers. David leans their bodies over the desk and starts pushing his hips against hers, adoring the way her asshole grips his cock tightly. 

“You love my cock deep inside you, yeah?” He marks each word with a deep, hard thrust of his hips, making her stuff her hand in her mouth to muffle her loud whimpers. She doesn’t answer, and he does it again, thrusting hard, holding her body down with his left hand. “I know you like it. I know you’ll kneel before me and suck me off after I fuck your hot ass if you want to. I know you’ll take any cum you can if I don’t come all over your beautiful face like the last time. I know you crave my cum running down your throat. I know how much of a slut you are only for me, darling.” He lifts her right leg leaning it on the small stool by his desk. He drives deeper inside her, making her head spin with each push of his delicious cock, making her gasp over and over again. 

He fists his fingers in her hair and pulls her body up, rubbing his chest against her back, the dump noise of skin slapping skin and her moans getting louder sounding like music to his ears. He thrusts faster, harder. 

And when his hand reaches for her clit again, circling it in quick motions, she shouts, coming hard on his hand. It takes her a few minutes, time he spends driving his cock slowly inside her until she comes back from her high. 

Regina looks over her shoulder, smiles wickedly at him and slams her hips against his, this time making him groan deep in his throat. <

He grabs hold of her hips and pounds away, his cock slipping easily in and out, her husky voice reaching him telling him things he can’t make out because his head is foggy and his senses are intoxicated by her body. He’s lost to anyone when he comes. He collapses on top of her, nipping at the base of her neck. A few minutes later he takes her in his arms and crashes on the couch right beside the huge mahogany desk. 

 

* * *

 

Several minutes later when he gets his voice back, David shifts, nestling her body against the back of the couch and his. 

“That was amazing!” He tells her, cuddling her to his side, throwing a forgotten blanket over their bodies. 

“Indeed,” she replies. 

The silence that comes after is rather comforting, and the sound of their still slightly labored breathes the only thing disrupting the calmness. 

“By the way,” she starts, looking into his eyes and smiling fondly at him, dropping a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. “You are very good at playing the powerful executive.”

“You liked it, then?” 

“Of course I did, it was, like you said, amazing!” She looks at him when her hand wonders down to his cock, stroking him slowly. “We should do it again,” she says, winking at him when he licks his lips. 

“Well _Sheriff_ , it’s up to you when and how,” he agrees, closing his eyes when she untangles herself from his hold, kneeling between his legs. 

“What are you doing, Regina?” 

“You said so yourself, dear, you know exactly what I’m about to do here.” 

She grins and disappears under the blanket.

David’s gasp reminds him that he knows her better than anyone and he is always glad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming a collection of stories with a lot of anal sex content... I regret nothing!


	9. He takes her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was born a few weeks back and today it grew up to be beautiful and, hopefully, hot! lol  
> No beta work, mistakes on me.
> 
> Everything is ABC's but my wild imagination that makes Regina an enthusiast.

When she feels him pulling the leash in time with his deep thrust, Regina feels like her whole body is singing. She moans and closes her eyes hardly believing she let this happen, whatever this might be. 

 

It started out as an innocent game of truth or dare. They are taking tequila shots while stuck home after the most intense snow storm in Storybrooke’s history when he decides to dare her.

 

“I know you’ll not take this dare I’m about to throw your way, darling,” he speaks confidently, hoping she will not let him down this time. “I doubt you will even consider it.” He’s poking the tiger and he knows it. There’s nothing quite like doubting Regina Mills to make her take the cheese.

 

He smirks when she glares at him. He is convinced she is not going to let him get out of this one victorious. Not that he minds, on the contrary, he has been yarning to have her like that for so long now that having this opportunity literally falling on his lap was too good to pass. He had to try!

 

And now, two hours later, David has Regina on her fours, a leather collar around her neck and a short leash attached to it. He’s controlling her every move just by pulling it this way or that, but the most important detail is how good his cock feels every time he pulls the leash and her walls clamp around him, making his head spin.

 

He pulls his cock out of her dripping wet pussy, immediately pushing its head against her puckered hole, making Regina moan deep in her throat. He slides in easily, loving the tightness of her ass and the sounds of breathed whispers coming out of her mouth, cursed words arousing him further and dark desires uttered to the night. David puts a hand on her back and pushes her forward, her ass now up in the air for his enjoyment.

 

David drives himself inside her again, pulling the leash hard enough to make her back arch until he’s breathing into her ear, making her shiver and whimper. His free hand moves to her front, rolling her nipples between his fingers and squeezing her breast hard, making her gasp. A lonely tear making its way down her cheek when he runs his nails over her breasts, leaving them with burning marks in the sensitive skin.

 

Then, when he starts fucking her in earnest, his balls slapping against her pussy, David moans, straightening up their bodies, her back pressed against his sweaty front, her scent a heavenly reminder of how much of a goddess she is to him.

 

He stills his movements and his free hand once again roams over her front, touching and pulling and squeezing until he reaches her clit, lazily touching it, moving so that his thumb presses it firmly in time with the fingers he now thrusts inside her pussy, making her shiver under his touch.

 

David slightly bends her body forward, tightening his grip on the leash, pulling it back so that her back is arch upwards, and his lips now touching her earlobe.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he whispers, and she pushes her hips slightly against him, prompting him to pull the leash a little harder before speaking hoarsely into the skin of her cheek, “You do that again and we’ll both learn how deep I can go inside your fucking ass,” she shivers and he sees her eyes fluttering close, a smirk gracing her lips. He knows she will do it again.

 

And she does it again of course, pushing her hips against his own just to have her head pushed against the mattress, his hands landing on her shoulders before he pulls himself all the way out, just the tip of his cock remaining inside her. Then, in the next moment she screams when he slams himself back inside her with a force she’s never felt before. Tears roll down her face, and there’s an apology in the tip of her tongue when he speaks again.

 

“Did you like it, dear?” He asks, feeling his cock pulsing inside her asshole.

 

It takes her several moments to reply, but when she says a weak “Yes,” David knows she’ll come back to this over and over again.

 

He laughs darkly, pulling the leash once again, hissing into her ear, “Of course you did, you fucking slut!” Regina has no idea why, but this is more arousing than degrading. Hotter than the sun, she exaggerates in her state of mind.

 

David yanks the leash so that now her back is arched again, and he slides his cock in and out of her, feeling her shivering under his hands when he speaks softly into the skin of her neck.

 

“You feel so good, Regina. Do you like the feel of my cock deep inside you? Do you like the feel of my balls slapping against your dripping pussy? Do you want to suck me off when I’m done with your ass?”

 

Regina says nothing for he’s everywhere around her. She’s feeling too much and has no coherent thought forming in her head; the only thing that matters is the delicious sensation of him pushing his cock deeper inside her. And as soon as she feels his body tense, she pushes her hips against his without fear, daring him to stop, but he doesn’t have it in him.

 

Instead, David picks up the pace, deep thrusts making the bed squeaky with their motions, her walls fluttering around him before he takes his cock out, stroking himself a handful of times before he comes all over Regina’s back.

 

David collapses on top of her, breathing heavily and with one goal in mind because he never leaves her unsatisfied. He takes her in his arms and rests his back against the bed’s headboard, shifting her body so that she’s leaning against his chest. She moves her legs over his, letting them open for his touch, and when he pushes three fingers inside her soaked cunt, Regina’s back arch once again, a deep groan vibrating in her throat. She comes with a soft cry, her body slumping against his.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry if this was too much, honey,” he speaks softly, fingers idly playing with her pussy, lips touching her right temple gently. “Especially the name calling, it wasn’t supposed to be like that.” She just giggles.

 

He frowns not understanding why she was giggling. Taking his hand away from her sex, and turning in his arms, David sees the enthusiasm in her beautiful dark eyes.

 

“Are you kidding me?” She asks, planting a lingering kiss on his lips. “This was beyond amazing!” She speaks enthusiastically, touching the collar still around her neck. “I want to do it again,” she bounces in her place, breasts teasing his eyes, and David can only smile, loving the excitement and happiness in her eyes.

 

They order pizza and he pops a bottle of wine open. They talk about something other than collars, leashes and promises of unique sex.

 

Later, after eating and almost finishing the wine, they laugh together because of his poor jokes, and she settles in his arms comfortably, drifting off to sleep leaving him behind with his head filled with one thousand ways to repeat their evening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, reviews are more than appreciated.


	10. Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas parties are perfect places to hide your wicked activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the disappearance. I have been working like crazy. And Christmas is away from us, but it's still time for some E/C goodness. Hope you like it. Beware of the emotional piece close to the end.
> 
> And everything is ABC's but my idea. I wish they could have better ones, tbh!
> 
> As usual, mistakes are on me, once I have no beta. Enjoy!

_Slap!_

“Oh, fuck... fifteen.”

 

“Don’t lose count, my dear, or I will start _again_.”

 

“I won’t!”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

_Slap!_

 

“Sixteen… god!”

 

_Slap!_

 

“David will do, darling!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“I’m actually planning to do just that, but you have got to stop losing count on this.”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

_Slap!_

 

David slips a finger inside her to find her cunt wet and hot. “Just the way I like.”

 

_Slap!_

 

“Have you lost count already?”

 

“Eighteen.”

 

“No, you haven’t.”

 

_Slap!_

 

“I bet you will now,” he smirks and presses his thumb against her asshole, roughly pushing its way inside, making her gasp.

 

“Nineteen… Jesus…”

 

“Yeah, darling, I know it’s his birthday, but I’m not interested in it right now,” David pulls his thumb out, spits on it and on her entrance just to push it in again. She gasps louder. “Careful, we don’t want to get caught, do we?”

 

Regina has organized the Christmas party this year and invited a lot of people. She opened the doors of her house to Granny, the dwarves, Ruby, Archie and many more. Her house is stuffed with people full of bad habit and low sense of manners, but she doesn’t care, not right now. Her plan is working quite perfectly so far.

 

_Slap!_

 

“Say the right number, honey, and you get to choose which hole my cock will stretch tonight,” he speaks calmly, rubbing her back, bathed in sweat and heat.

 

She thinks for a minute. Despite her obvious state, Regina’s lost count three times before simply because she wanted to. She loves when David decides it’s time to punish her for something she did or said.

 

This time, though, he’s doing because she didn’t give him any reason for a good spanking lately. “I love to hit this butt,” he told her as soon as she settled herself on his lap, naked. He squeezed the tight muscles of her ass cheeks before starting the twenty counts for heaven as he likes to call this. There are also the 35 ways to bliss and the 52 words of lust. Creative that man, creative.

 

Anyway, she’ll probably do it right this time, after all she can feel his erection rubbing against stomach each time he slaps her ass. She flinches with the force of his ministrations, but loves it just as much. And as usual after the fifth or sixth swing of his big hand on her butt, chills break all over her skin from head to toe. The sweetness of his voice combine with the intensity of his methods warm her insides in a way only he is able to do.

 

“Twenty,” she gasps.

 

She doesn’t see it, but David smiles down to her, sighing in relief because he was about to drop this counting thing just to push his cock inside her. He has the strangest sensation that he is the one who got punished this time, but he can’t tell for sure.

 

“Good girl,” she can hear the smile on his voice; she can distinguish the slight satisfaction he gets when these moments come to an end and he can finally push himself into her warmth.

 

She’s still laying on his lap when his hand rub her butt cheeks, going up to her slim waist until he grabs her right breast to roll her nipple between his fingers. He keeps caressing her body, tenderly touching places where he knows she’ll sigh or whimper; places where she’ll giggle like a girl, others that make her moan deeply until he gets back to her supple ass. Both cheeks are burning red, tender to the touch and so very beautiful to the eye. “As promised, and following this annoying Christmas spirit, you can choose where you want my cock.”

 

David shifts his legs to help Regina to her feet, holding her close to his body, naked chests touching, the heat an overwhelming reminder of how well they fit together in every possible way.

 

Her hands reach down caressing his erection through the fabric of his pants, eyes glued together and identical smiles. She opens the button of his slacks and fumbles with the best for a moment before she’s pushing it down alongside his boxers.

 

She’s kneeling before him, admiring his engorged length, hard and pulsing in her hand as she pumps him, looking up and without a word asking him what he wants.

 

“I want your mouth on me, Regina,” he whispers quietly, “now!”

 

Regina gives a simple nod of her head and swirls her tongue around the tip of his cock, sucking the head into her mouth, inch by inch, loving the way he groans every time her tongue runs from base to the tip of the underside of his length. She lazily bobs her head up and down, groaning when his hand reaches for her head, setting a languid pace up and down his shaft. Regina knows he’s struggling not to push his hips forward and drive himself deeper, so she makes it easier for him when she starts to suck him quicker, spit running down her chin as he complies with her when she encourages him to thrust his hips into her, the tip of his cock reaching the back of her throat, making her occasionally gag around him.

 

Long minutes pass by when he finally takes himself out of her warm mouth, cock glistening, eyes clouded with need. “Where?” He asks while pulling her up, fusing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, filled with tongue, teeth clashing and moans drifting away from their throats.

 

Regina says nothing, just turns around and walks towards the center of the bedroom where she kneels at the edge of the bed, opening her legs and bending forward, as she’s done so many times before, the weight of her upper body supported by her elbows. She looks back to wink at him, a wicked smile in her lips when she mouths her answer.

 

David groans so loud Regina fears they have been heard, putting a finger on her lips, drawing a silent moment between them to hear the party downstairs, but the clatter of forks and knives and spoons hitting the fancy china she put to use tonight combined with the endless sounds of laughter and talking muffle any noise that comes out of the bedroom.

 

He turns to her, stroking himself as he walks slowly towards, a smirk gracing his beautiful face. Her ass is still very red, the outline of his fingertips finally taking shape in her skin. He smirks and stands behind her for a moment or two just looking at the work of art made by his hands. His favorite kind of art, the one that marks her as his just as she did with him a few days before when she drew blood from his back when her nails sank deep into his flesh.

 

She magically healed him, the skin white and tender as though nothing had happened, but he felt like that was the greatest moment of his life with her. She marked him in a way that was not only physical, but somehow emotional. Which is also complicated because, well, he’s married and have no plans to divorce, not now anyway, and he knew she did not want anything more than the delicious physical aspect of their relationship.

 

Right now, he agrees with her approach, thinking that the sex is too amazing to be mixed with silly emotions. That’s why he’s brushing the tip of his cock against her entrance, pushing just the head in, teasing her enough to make her protest when he does it for the third time.

 

“This is worse than the spanking,” she says indignantly, glaring at him over her shoulder.

 

“I know,” he replies, smiling innocently at her while he drives the head of his cock once again inside her. “Why do you think I insisted today? I knew you were faking losing count of those slaps. You never did that before, so you couldn’t possibly make those mistakes three times in a role if you were not enjoying yourself,” he grins at her expression, a mix of surprise and annoyance.

 

“Fuck you!” This time she’s the one who’s too loud for their safety, but they do not stop to check if anyone has heard them. Instead, David pushes himself all the way inside her as he did so many times before, loving how tight she feels around him.

 

“No, darling, _I_ fuck you!” He counters, gripping her hips as he pulls out so very slowly she can actually feel the veins of his cock brushing her insides. The heat and tightness make him growl and scratch her back with his short nails from her shoulders all the way down to the small of her back.

 

He never knew she would be such a lover of his cock buried deep into her ass. He thrusts back inside her slowly at first, giving her a little more time to adjust to his invasion until she rocks her hips back against his. He puts his right foot at the edge of the bed and starts thrusting in and out again until he picks up the pace, fucking her harder and faster by the minute, loving her moans and muffled shouts, the disconnected words and curses. She rocks her hips against his faster, taking his cock deeper, groaning with each push of his cock into her. And he loves it when she loses herself in him with such abandon he could throw everything away just for her.

 

David leans forward, rubbing his chest against her back, huskily telling her how good it feels to have her so tight and delicious around him. How he loves to fuck her like this, with everyone so close, with the possibility of getting caught being so real. How he can’t help but feel deliriously exhilarating knowing he is fucking his wife’s best friend literally under her nose. Regina chuckles with his words, feeling like a pervert for being the one David Nolan fucks almost every day while his poor little wife gets nothing from her delicious husband

 

She loves it too, but she also loves to come and so she takes his hand, putting in over her pussy, guiding his finger to where she want them to be, whispering to his cheek that she wants him to make her come. And so he does.

 

The Sheriff manages to thrust two fingers inside her while rubbing her clit in frenzy circular motions. He fucks her fast and deep, loving the way her slick pussy feels around him. He takes his fingers out to taste her, groaning when she how delicious she always is, tongue lapping at his hand for the slightest taste of her.

 

Regina feels warmth spread all over her body, nerve endings tingling, and skin breaking in goosebumps. The tight sensation at the pit of her belly telling her she’s close, so very close. And she rocks her hips back against David’s, his fingers pumping inside her in a delirious way, frenetically rubbing her swollen clit as a tight sensation takes over her body.

 

She collapses forward when she’s suddenly shaking uncontrollably with the earth shattering orgasm that just hit her. Her legs are quivering, a moan escaping her lips and mixing with the sounds coming from the party.

 

Regina feels calloused hands gripping her hips, shifting her body so that she’s on bent knees again. David pounds in and out, faster and deeper, the damp sound of their skin slapping together making the sensations around her heighten to an impossible level, something she never thought to be possible until now.

 

As David puts his hand on her shoulders, raising her upper body, crashing her back to his chest, breathing heavily into her ear, whispering broken words filled with desire and promises both can’t share, his hand again finding her sex, Regina whimpers and turns his head to her, kissing him deeply, invading his mouth, her tongue stroking against his practically in time with his thrusts.

 

And suddenly everything is blurring again, a second orgasm building inside her so quickly she can barely register what’s happening when her juices gush forward, squirting all over the bed sheets, wetting her legs and his hand.

 

The guttural moan coming from behind her comes at the same time he pushes her forward and pounds her so fast and so hard the bed squeaks and Regina screams, rocking her hips yet again in time with his deep thrusts until he shouts to the night, gripping her hips tightly, leaving the mark of his fingertips on her skin and the warmth of his seed dribbling down her thighs when he finally pulls out before collapsing onto her back

 

* * *

 

 

“That was incredible,” David pants above her. He’s practically crushing her against the bed, but Regina doesn’t care at all. He’s so solid and big she actually feels safe like this. He pulls her hair aside and lands a tender kiss at the base of her neck, sighing in obvious contentment. “Thank you!”

 

Regina tries to shift away from him, but he only rolls them over, the wet sheets forgotten when she looks at his beautiful blue eyes.

 

“What are you thanking me for?”

 

“For being amazing and letting me in,” he begins and tries to elaborate his thoughts, but Regina knows he’ll insist again that this could be something else.

 

“You know this will never be something other than sex,” she cuts him off before he even begins.

 

“I wasn’t going to say that,” he replies indignantly, glaring at her with fire in his eyes.

 

“You would… eventually,” she clarifies, feeling like at some point this relationship is going to collapse and she’ll be left alone again. “Besides, you are very well married.”

 

“I may be, but it doesn’t matter when it’s not meaningful anymore,” he tells weakly. “But don’t worry, I was actually going to say that I was thanking you for letting me in and give me the opportunity to have a few hours daily far from the burden of being perfect,” he got up and pulled his pants on. “But if you prefer, we may stop this.”

 

Regina panics since this is not what she wants, especially because she suddenly realizes he’s too important to let him go. Her fears should not prevail, not now.

 

“Wait, what are you doing?”

 

“Leaving,” he replies coldly, neck still sporting the hickey she gave him as soon as they got in the bedroom.

 

“You don’t have to,” she tries, hoping he would listen.

 

“I don’t want to, but you clearly want me to leave, so I’m leaving,” his voice breaks. She realizes he’s developing feeling he shouldn’t develop, but she also realizes that her panic is a sign that she is trailing the same path. _Oh, damn!_

 

“I don’t want you to leave,” she replies softly, looking up to see him standing in front of her fully clothed. “I need you to stay for as long as you can.”

 

“But we can’t have a future together, and you only like this because it means you have regular sex,” his voice is now bitter and hurt. She’s an idiot.

 

“We can’t have a future now, and I like this because the sex is fantastic and absolutely exciting every time, but it’s not only that,” she tells him, turning his face to her, putting a hand over his cheek before saying the one thing he never thought he’d hear from her.

 

“I need you more than just for the sex,” she begins, swallowing her and choosing her words carefully. “You’re my friend, my lover and the only person in this goddamn town who’s not throwing my past at my face at every single opportunity,” she speaks quickly and he almost loses the meaning of her words.

 

“This is much more than just the sex?”

 

“It was always more than that,” she confesses, shielding her heart for the certain rejection.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks in complete awe.

 

“Because I know you’re not going to end your marriage for me, besides I don’t want that to happen. What we have is more than enough for me,” she explains and expects him to turn his back and never come back.

 

“I’m a coward once I don’t have the balls to end my marriage, but I’m also the luckiest dude in the world,” he smiles down at her, swiping her of her feet and holding her to his chest, her legs circling around his waist as she loves to do when he comes to her house late in the night.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I found the only person who means the world to me and who’s just confessed that what we have is more than just physical attraction. I think you have given me a lot of reasons to stop pretending I care about this bloody marriage,” he declares and walks straight until he’s pressing her small frame against the bedroom’s door.

 

“I may have given you these reasons, but I don’t want you to act,” she tells him and he frowns, confused by her intentions when she just smirks at him. “I don’t want to lose the thrill of having Snow White’s husband fucking me. C’mon, dear, this is more exciting than chasing a dragon, you know it!” She smiles heartily, kissing him with everything she has, leaving him breathless and happy.

 

“Well, as long as I get to fuck the Evil Queen for the rest of my days, I’m happy.”

 

“So we have a deal, no break ups,” she extends her hand to him, smiling fondly at her gorgeous lover.

 

“And no denying me,” he adds.

 

Regina smiles and grinds herself to him, finding him hard yet again before she waves her hand to get rid of his clothes. They don’t care about the party downstairs for another hour. And when they show up with the most innocent look in their eyes, discussing what could be done to enhance the security of Storybrooke now that they have time to breathe and live normally.

 

Snow smiles and kisses her husband in the lips, holding him close while David winks at Regina and mouths a proposal to her.

 

“I meet you tomorrow at your office; lunch time.”

 

“Deal!” She mouths back, heading to the living room.

 

She takes a glass of wine, grinning like an idiot upon realizing that, even after the oddly emotional conversation she had with David, she never really let the Evil Queen go for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, send some! :P


End file.
